


Rightwise King Born

by judithandronicus



Series: Olive's Marvel Bingo Fills [6]
Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Affalon | Avalon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthurian, Ficlet, Flash Fic, Gen, Grumpy Bucky Barnes, Once and Future King, POV Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithandronicus/pseuds/judithandronicus
Summary: Mist. Why is there goddamn mist all over the place?Bucky and Tony wake up somewhere very foggy. Very very loosely inspired by the Avengers vol. 1 #225, The Fall of Avalon.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark
Series: Olive's Marvel Bingo Fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719307
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8
Collections: Stucky Bingo 2020





	1. The Mists of Goddamn Avalon

**Author's Note:**

> **Marvel Bingo Fic** :  
> Chapter 1: Tony Stark Bingo (card 3130) S1, Comics  
> Chapter 2: Buck Barnes Bingo B2, Lost  
> Chapter 3: Stucky Bingo 2020 (card 043) C3, Free Square

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Tony find themselves in Avalon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bingo Fill: Tony Stark Bingo card 3130: S1, Comics

_What the fuck?_

Bucky lands with a jolt, his head is pounding like his goddamn brain is trying to bust free from his skull. He’s winded from the impact, struggles to take in a full breath as he quickly becomes aware of his surroundings.

“What just happened?” Stark’s voice rings out in a weird, stereophonic echo—from somewhere pretty close and lagging a half-second behind on his comm—but it’s impossible to see exactly where he’s at through the mist.

_Mist. Why is there goddamn mist all over the place?_

Bucky takes a mental inventory, wiggling extremities and checking that all essential parts are in working order. As he rocks his head from side to side, he realizes that the chill he’s feeling comes from the ground, damp and cold beneath him. He gingerly presses himself up to sit and scans the vicinity, but the goddamn fog is so thick he still can’t make out the location of Tony, or of anyone else, for that matter.

“Everyone okay?” That’s Steve crackling through the radio, _thank fuck._ The pit in Bucky’s stomach unclenches at the sound of Steve’s voice, but only slightly, because, unlike Stark, Steve’s not close enough to echo.

 _Where the fuck is Steve? For that matter, where the fuck am I?_ He tries to pull up his coordinates, but nothing works.

“I’m alright,” Bucky begins, “can’t see a damn thing through this fog, though, and GPS ain’t showing me shit.”

“Robocop, that you?” Stark’s closer now. With an inward groan, Bucky springs to his feet and moves toward the sound. Gotta shut the damn punk up before he gives away their location.

_Target acquired._

Bucky’s got his vibranium hand over Tony’s mouth before he has a chance to yell, thank fuck. “Shh,” he hisses, “don’t know who’s out here listenin’, punk.” He feels the tension in Tony’s shoulders relax. “You got a ping on our location?”

“Sort of?”

“The fuck’s that mean?” Now is not the time for Stark’s bullshit.

“According to FRIDAY, we’re in Avalon.”

_What in the ever-loving actual fuck?_


	2. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s your twenty? Repeat, Cap, what’s your twenty?”
> 
> Nothing. 
> 
> The silence punches him right in the gut. Something ain’t right. 
> 
> Goddamn motherfucking fog. 
> 
> \--
> 
> Bucky finds himself lost in Avalon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Barnes Bingo Fill: Square B2 (Lost)

“How the hell did we get here, Stark?” Bucky digs a knuckle into the tense muscle in the back of his neck, trying to loosen it up. Because apparently, he and Stark have been thrown in to a goddamn mythical kingdom or some shit.

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Stark’s eyes glaze over, the way they do when he’s looking at invisible data flashing across his…well, Bucky wasn’t quite sure what he was seeing, or, for that matter, _how._ He wasn’t in the suit and didn’t have any of those ridiculous flashy glasses on. Maybe he had some sort of special eyeball implant or something. “At least it is for the time being. FRIDAY _,_ status _?_ ”

Stark continues to stare off like he’s in some sort of trance, nodding and offering up the occasional hum of assent to the magical computer voice whispering in his ear. Might as well check in with Stevie while Stark’s distracted by his gadgets. He gets to his feet so that he can put a bit more distance between them, and switches to Steve’s private channel.

“Steve, what’s your twenty?”

There’s no response.

Suddenly, static crackles in Bucky’s earpiece like someone’s trying to connect, but nothing else comes through. _Fuck._

“Stevie?”

This time, there’s nothing. Bucky turns his comm back to the team channel.

“What’s your twenty? Repeat, Cap, what’s your twenty?”

Nothing.

The silence punches him right in the gut. Something ain’t right.

_Goddamn motherfucking fog._

Bucky closes his eyes and shifts his attention to his other senses, hoping to get a better handle on whatever the fuck is currently happening.

The moss-covered ground is spongy under his weight, small puddles bubbling up beneath his feet with each step he takes. The scent of peat and muck and organic decay envelops him, sickly sweet and almost smoky. Gotta move carefully, take measured, deliberate steps, or risk stepping right into a goddamn bog.

Another crackle pops through the comms, an unexpected burst momentarily piercing the silence, then nothing.

A whole fuckload of more nothing. 

Absolutely _nothing._

Something ain’t right.

“Stark?” Bucky calls out into fog-drenched silence.

_Shit._


	3. Worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's alone in Avalon, or is he?

He wanders through the mist for what feels like forever, his comms unit a silent dead weight, nary a crackle to be heard, and not a damn peep from Stark.

“Fucking, _Christ,_ Stark.” When the toe of his boot gets wedged in… _something_ in that goddamn mist, Bucky bites off a string of profanity. This wouldn’ta even happened if the cocky motherfucker hadn’t gotten them separated from the rest of the team, from Steve. “Where the fuck are you?”

Figures he’d go all radio silent the one time Bucky actually wants to hear his stupid-ass smarmy voice. Bucky switches to his private channel. “Stevie? Y’hear me, pal?”

_Zilch._

A flicker at the corner of his eye sends him to the ground, squishy moss be damned. He’s gonna be cleaning bits of peat outta the plates on his arm from here to eternity, _fuck._ He goes still as a corpse and watches the distance. There it is again. A flicker of light. Something…something reflecting off of metal.

“Stark, that you?”

The answering voice—just behind his left ear—surprises him, and ain’t that just the cherry on top of the shit sundae.

“Master Stark is unharmed. As you shall be, as well.”

Bucky looks over his shoulder to see the strangest lookin’ dame he’s encountered…well, since him and Stevie found themselves in that basement dungeon club with Nat that time. Pale and waif-like, her hair—near-white and straighter than any board—hanging loose well below her shoulders and serving as the only covering on her otherwise buck-naked body.

“Ma’am,” he can’t help but go polite on autopilot; it’s how his ma raised him, after all, “and what, exactly, are we doing here?”

“You’re here to show your worth.”

“By doin’ what?”

“You’ll see. Let me take you the stone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stucky Bingo 2020 fill:  
> Title: To Show Your Worth  
> Creator(s): Doc Olive  
> Card number: 043  
> Link:https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928190/chapters/61631986  
> Square filled: C3 (Free Square)  
> Rating: Teen (language)  
> Archive warnings: n/a  
> Major tags: Arthurian myth, canon divergence, grumpy Bucky  
> Summary: Bucky (and Stark) find themselves transported to Avalon  
> Word count: 300

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Title from Book 1. ch. 5 of _Le Morte d'Arthur,_ Thomas Malory
>
>> Whoso pulleth out this sword of this stone and anvil, is rightwise king born of all England. Then the people marvelled, and told it to the Archbishop. I command, said the Archbishop, that ye keep you within your church and pray unto God still, that no man touch the sword till the high mass be all done. So when all masses were done all the lords went to behold the stone and the sword. And when they saw the scripture some assayed, such as would have been king. But none might stir the sword nor move it. He is not here, said the Archbishop, that shall achieve the sword, but doubt not God will make him known.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Find me on [tumblr.](http://marketplacehearteater.tumblr.com)


End file.
